Ice Cream
by Lady-Pyrien
Summary: Germany and Italy walk through the park and find it's getting way too hot! Luckily, the ice cream truck rolls by! However, Feliciano seems to be short the cash to pay for his ice cream. What can Ludwig to make him feel better? GerIta fluff


For Is-Doitsu-an-Instrument on Tumblr

* * *

**_Ice Cream_**

* * *

The air was hot and Germany frowned lightly, lifting his head to the nearly cloudless sky above him. Covering his eyes, he wondered quietly to himself why he wanted to go on the walk through the park in the first place. Of course, at that moment, the pressure on his arm grew tighter and he looked down to see Feliciano enjoying the warm sun.

The Italian was obviously enjoying watching children running around, listening to the birds singing and even the light musical noise that filled the air. Feliciano instantly perked up at the growing melody.

"Luddy!" he looked up at Ludwig with his honey colored eyes blazing brightly with hope and joy, "Can we get some ice cream? I haven't had some in so long!"

The German man thought it over for a moment as the ice cream truck came around the corner. Sweat beaded on his brow and slid down his neck uncomfortably. Ice cream did sound good. Definitely a nice vanilla cone to cool him off a bit.

"Ja, that does sound good."

Italy jumped for joy and gripped Ludwig's hand tightly, before dragging him off down the path they had been walking. It led them straight to the curb just as the truck pulled up to the side.

A man stuck his head out of the ice cold truck and the children that had gather cheered and held up their parent's money and begged for their favorite flavors.

Soon, it was Ludwig's turn. The blond reached into his wallet and pulled out a few dollars and handed it to the man, "I just want a vanilla cone, please."

"Of course, sir, comin' right up!" he turned and whipped up the sweet ice cream, "There ya go!" Ludwig thanked him and began walking back to one of the benches to enjoy the frozen treat.

Not a moment later, Feliciano walks up empty handed and a poorly hidden frown on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"O-of course! They just didn't have my favorite flavor is all …" he obviously lied.

Ludwig had watched him count out his change. He must have been short some. The truck drove off before Germany could offer to pay for one, so he was forced to sit with Feliciano and eat the ice cream while Feliciano, who wanted it in the first place, got none.

Instead of continuing to cool himself off, the man offers the ice cream up, "Here, you take it. I've had enough."

Italy looked shocked, but smiled lightly, "No, thank you. That one's yours~ maybe next time! I'm fine."

Ludwig raised his brow, "You're lying. When are you going to learn that you're a terrible liar? Just take it."

"No, really, It's okay, Luddy …"

"Just take it, Italy, please." Ludwig offered one last time.

Feliciano stared into his eyes and bit his lip softly, "Okay … fine … but only if we share, okay?" he smiled and took a huge lick of the vanilla flavored cream, before it could drip down the cone.

Germany agreed and licked the ice cream as well. It really helped cool them down as the dun sunk a bit further in the sky, casting longer shadows and cooling off the park a bit.

As the shadows grew longer, the ice cream shrank, and rather quickly at that. It tended to happen with two men licking the same cone at the same time. Neither could help himself either, it was too good and cold and made them feel much better … that is … until Ludwig's tongue met Feliciano's.

He gasped and pulled away quickly, his face flushing red. His heart thundered loudly in his chest and ears. Feliciano raised his brow, confused, "Are you okay?"

"F-fine. Here," he offered the rest of the cone up, "I'm done."

"You sure?" Feliciano asked, taking the cone out of Ludwig's hand.

Ludwig nodded, "Yes, I'm sure. Go ahead and eat the rest."

The Italian smiled brightly and happily continued to eat down the remainder of the cone. Silence came over them and Ludwig believed he had to be the only one who felt awkward in it. How could He just sit there and eat the ice cream happily knowing their tongues touched?

He let out a soft sigh and leaned back. His cheeks remained permanently pink, even after Feliciano crunched the last bite of the cone. The copper haired man licked his lips clean and sucked on each of his fingers to rid them of the sugary vanilla residue.

Once he was satisfied with his work, he leaned to the side and rested his head against Ludwig's shoulder, curling his arms around the larger man's.

Ludwig's face heated up a bit more as Feliciano looked up at him, "Thank you for sharing the ice cream, Luddy, I really appreciated it."

"Hn." The man nodded in acknowledgement. Feliciano smiled and a soft giggle escaped him as he pushed himself up and pressed his still cold lips to Ludwig's cheek, letting go with a small 'pop'.

The German's head snapped in Feliciano's direction just as he uttered the words, "Ti amo." softly. They both looked forward as Feliciano leaned back against the bench and comfortably let out a sigh.

Ludwig however, felt a small smile tugging at his lips. Never before had he felt his heart skip a beat like that.

His head slowly turned back to the Italian, "Italy … ich liebe dich …" Feliciano looked up at him with soft pink cheeks. Ludwig leaned his head down and gently pressed his lips to Feliciano's. Hesitantly, Italy kissed back.

As the sun sunk further into the horizon, painting the sky a brilliant orange and pink color, they sat, wrapped up in their kiss, their love and their kiss.

* * *

_~Lady Pyrien_


End file.
